Probleme mit den Eltern
zurück zu Wiederkehrende Themen thumb|300px|[[Shannon redet nach dem Tod ihres Vaters mit ihrer Stiefmutter ]] Probleme mit den Eltern waren von Anfang an ein Thema in Lost, vor allem welche mit dem Vater. __TOC__ Probleme mit dem Vater Staffel 1 Jack (Vater: Christian Shephard) In: 1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen, 1.11 Fährtensucher, 2.11 Jagdgesellschaft, 3.01 A Tale of Two Cities :*Als Kind erzählt sein Vater ihm, dass er „doesn’t have what it takes“. :*Selbst als Erwachsener kommen Jack und sein Vater nicht miteinander klar. Es erreicht den Höhepunkt, als Jack die Karriere seines Vaters beendet, indem er dem Krankenhausausschuss erzählt, dass er unter Alkoholeinfluss operiert hat. [ 1.11 Fährtensucher ] ::*Er beschuldigt seinen Vater irrtümlich, ihn mit Sarah zu betrügen. :*Sein Vater stirbt nach einem Herzinfarkt, der wahrscheinlich durch Alkoholmissbrauch verursacht wurde, in Australien. Sun (Vater: Mr. Paik) In: 1.06 Die Höhle, 1.17 In Translation, 2.05 Gefunden :*Ihr Vater ist ein korrupter Geschäftsmann. :*Lehnt die Tätigkeit ihres Vaters ab und hat Angst davor. :*Ist in Sorge wegen der Arbeit, die Jin für ihren Vater macht. Sawyer (Vater: ?) (Tochter: Clementine) In: 1.08 Der Betrüger, 1.16 Outlaws :*Seine Mutter betrügt seinen Vater mit dem echten Sawyer :*Nach dem Betrug des echten Sawyer tötet sein Vater seine Mutter und begeht dann Selbstmord. :*Bestreitet, der Vater von Clementine zu sein, arrangiert aber anonym, dass in einer Bank Geld für sie hinterlassen wird. Claire (Vater: ?) In: 1.10 Volkszählung :*Laut Thomas hat Claire „Verlustängste“. Aaron (Vater: Thomas) In: 1.10 Volkszählung :*Sein Vater verlässt seine Mutter während der Schwangerschaft. Michael (Vater: Walter) In: 1.14 Eisbär :*Sagt Susan, dass er das Baby gerne nach seinem Vater Walt benennen würde (Ist sein Vater tot, weg…?) Walt (Vater: Michael Dawson; Adoptivvater: Brian Porter) In: 1.14 Eisbär, 2.02 Treibholz :*Den größten Teil seines Lebens von seinem Vater Michael entfremdet. :*Sein Adoptivvater gibt in zu Michael zurück. :*Lernt auf der Insel, sich an seinen Vater zu binden. Jin (Vater: Mr. Kwon) In: 1.17 In Translation :*Sein Vater ist ihm peinlich, weil er ein armer Fischer ist. Schließlich versöhnt er sich mit ihm. :*Erzählt seiner Frau, dass sein Vater tot ist. Hurley (Vater: ?) In: 1.18 Verfluchte Zahlen :*Als er im Lotto gewinnt, präsentiert er seine Mutter, seinen Bruder und sein Großvater der Presse – Vater abwesend. Locke (Vater: Anthony Cooper) In: 1.19 Deus Ex Machina, 2.03 Orientierung, 2.17 Verriegelt :*Wächst bei einer Pflegefamilie auf. :*Weiß nichts von seinem Vater, bis er erwachsen ist. :*Sein Vater überzeugt ihn, ihm eine Niere zu spenden, verlässt ihn dann und wir danach von Locke verfolgt. :*Cooper benutzt ihn später, um Geld, das er durch einen anderen Betrug ergaunert hat, zurückzubekommen. :*Seine Mutter ist psychisch instabil, verlässt ihn und hilft seinem Vater ihn in die Falle zu locken. :*Lockes Mutter erzählt ihm, er sei eine unbefleckte Empfängnis (Das ist ein Vaterkomplex!). Staffel 2 Shannon (Vater: Adam Rutherford) In: 2.06 Verlassen :*Hatte offensichtlich eine gute Beziehung zu ihrem Vater, doch er hinterlässt ihr in seinem Testament nichts. :*Ihr Vater stirbt bei einem Autounfall. :*Ihr Vater hinterlässt sein ganzes Geld Shannons Stiefmutter Sabrina Carlyle. Kate (biologischer Vater und auch Stiefvater: Wayne; Vater (nicht biologisch): Sam Austen) (Kind: Hinweis, dass sie vielleicht schwanger war) In: 2.09 Was Kate getan hat :*Kates biologischer Vater Wayne war ein Alkoholiker und missbrauchte Diane, Kates Mutter. :*Wächst mit der Überzeugung auf, Sam Austen sei ihr biologischer Vater. :*Nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass Wayne ihr biologischer Vater ist, bringt sie ihn um. Eko (Vater: ?) In: 2.10 Psalm 23 :*Wird als Kind aus seinem Dorf gerissen. :*Wird von einer kriminellen Bande „aufgezogen“ Charlie (Vater: Mr. Pace) In: 2.12 Feuer und Wasser :*Seinem Vater missfallen Charlies musikalische Ambitionen und Drive Shaft. Sayid (Vater: Hassan) In: 2.14 Einer von Ihnen :*Sein Vater war ein Held der Irakischen Republikanischen Garde. Sein Oberbefehlshaber behauptet, dass sein Vater sich schämen würde, wenn er entdeckt, dass er den Amerikanern im Golfkrieg hilft. Es ist möglich, das Sayids Vater im Iran-Irak-Krieg (1980-88) gekämpft hat. Boone (Vater: ?; Stiefvater: Adam Rutherford) :*Das Schicksal seines Vaters ist unbekannt. :*Sein Stiefvater heiratet Boones Stiefmutter, als er noch ein Kind ist. Staffel 3 Ben (Vater: Roger Linus) In: 3.20 Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang :* Sein Vater gibt ihm die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter, die bei seiner Geburt gestorben ist :*Sein Vater vergisst seinen Geburtstag und zeigt kein sonderliches Interesse an Bens Ausbildung und Wohlergehen :*Ben tötet seinen Vater während der "Säuberung" mit einer Gasgranate Probleme mit der Mutter Kate (Mutter: Diane Janssen) In: 1.22 Rastlos, 2.09 Was Kate getan hat :*Ihre Mutter betrügt ihren Vater mit Wayne und wird schwanger mit Kate. :*Ihre Mutter liefert sie der Polizei aus, weil sie Wayne getötet hat. :*Ihre Mutter ruft nach Hilfe, als Kate im Krankenhaus auftaucht. Sawyer (Mutter: Brooke Ford) In: 1.08 Der Betrüger :*Seine Mutter betrügt ihren Ehemann mit dem echten Sawyer :*Seine Mutter wird von seinem Vater umgebracht, als Sawyer noch ein Kind ist. Locke (Mutter: Emily Annabeth Locke) In: 1.19 Deus Ex Machina :*Von seiner Mutter zur Adoption freigegeben. :*Seine Mutter ist psychisch instabil, verlässt ihn und hilft seinem Vater ihn in die Falle zu locken. :*Lockes Mutter erzählt ihm, er sei eine unbefleckte Empfängnis. Walt (Mutter: Susan Lloyd) In: 1.14 Eisbär, 2.02 Treibholz :*Seine Mutter nimmt ihn seinem Vater weg. :*Seine Mutter stirbt, als er zehn Jahre alt ist. Shannon (Mutter: ?; Stiefmutter: Sabrina Carlyle) In: 2.06 Verlassen :*Schicksal der Mutter unbekannt. :*Ihre Stiefmutter heiratet Shannons Vater, als Shannon noch ein Kind ist. :*Ihre Stiefmutter lehnt es ab, ihr nach dem Tod ihres Vaters zu helfen. Boone (Mutter: Sabrina Carlyle) In: 2.06 Verlassen :*Seine Mutter ist eine kaltblütige soziale Aufsteigerin. Sun (Mutter: ?) In: 1.06 Die Höhle, 2.05 Gefunden :*Ihre Mutter scheint die koreanische Version von Boones sozialer Aufsteiger-Mutter zu sein. Hurley (Mutter: Carmen Reyes) In: 1.18 Verfluchte Zahlen, 2.04 Alle hassen Hugo :*Seine Mutter kritisiert ihn. Claire (Mutter: ?) In: 1.10 Volkszählung :*Sagt, ihre Mutter würde sie umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass sie schwanger ist. Aaron (Mutter: Claire) In: 1.10 Volkszählung :*Seine Mutter wollte ihn abgeben. Ana-Lucia (Mutter: Teresa Cortez) In: 2.08 Kollision :*Hat Kontrollprobleme mit ihrer Mutter, die auch ihr Boss ist. Eko (Mutter: ?) In: 2.10 Psalm 23 :* Wird als Kind aus seinem Dorf gerissen. Erziehungsprobleme Michael (Sohn: Walt) In: Großteil von Staffel 1 :*Lernt auf der Insel, ein Vater zu sein. Christian Shephard (Sohn: Jack; Tochter: Claire) In: 1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen, 1.11 Fährtensucher, 2.11 Jagdgesellschaft, 2.20 Zwei für Unterwegs :*Hat eine Tochter in Australien. Claire (Sohn: Aaron) In: 1.10 Volkszählung, 2.15 Mutterschutz :*Wollte ihr Baby eigentlich zur Adoption freigeben. :*Bekommt ihr Baby auf der Insel. :*Auf der Insel erklärt sich Claire selbst, das sie eine gute Mutter für Aaron ist. Ana-Lucia In: 2.08 Kollision :*Ihr ungeborenes Kind stirbt, als sie angeschossen wird. :*Passt nach dem Absturz auf die Kinder auf und ist am Boden zerstört, als sie von den Anderen entführt werden. Jack In: 2.11 Jagdgesellschaft :*Im Rückblick sagt seine Frau, dass sie einen Schwangerschafstest gemacht hat. Er scheint nicht glücklich zu sein. Dann sagt sie, dass er negativ war. Sun In: 2.16 Die ganze Wahrheit :*Ihr wird erzählt, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann. Sie findet heraus, dass der Arzt gelogen hat. :*Ihr Ehemann kann nicht der Vater sein. :*Sun findet auf der Insel heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Jin In: 2.16 Die ganze Wahrheit :*Möchte Kinder haben. Er wird sauer, als der Arzt erzählt, dass seine Frau keine Kinder bekommen kann. :*Auf der Insel eröffnet seine Frau ihm, dass er laut Arzt keine Kinder bekommen kann, sie aber schwanger ist. Danielle Rousseau (Tochter: Alex) In: 1.09 Einzelhaft, 1.23 Exodus :*Ihre Tochter wurde vor 16 Jahren entführt. :*Fragt Claire, ob sie tun kann, was nötig ist, wenn ihr Baby die Krankheit hat. Kate In: 2.16 Die ganze Wahrheit :*Erzählt Sun, dass sie einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hat. Charlie In: 2.12 Feuer und Wasser :* Versucht Aaron ein Vater zu sein. Anmerkung Der Fokus auf der Vater-Kind-Beziehung scheint ein Interesse von JJ Abrams zu sein. „Alias“ hatte es auch. Die klassische Szene, in der Sydney „DAD?“ sagt, zeigt sich auch in Lost, als Jack eine Vision (?) von seinem Vater auf der Insel sieht. en:Parent issues es:Relaciones paternales fr:Histoires de famille it:Problemi familiari pl:Rodzice pt:Questões Familiares ru:Разногласия с родителями Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen